


Five people that loved Daesung and the One that Daesung Loved back

by Cedric_B



Category: Big Bang (Band), Family Outing - Fandom
Genre: Daesung is basically Oblivious to it, Everyone has a thing for Daesung, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung has no idea how tempting he is, which is bad for Seunghyun. Luckily he has a lot of help, in managing his oblivious lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five people that loved Daesung and the One that Daesung Loved back

**Author's Note:**

> I am now making this a series.

**_Park Hae Jin_ **

Look at him dance, he is so cute, HaeJin had been on the show for nearly two months. He had never had any romantic interests in all his twenty nine years of living. But the moment he had set eyes on the dopey fun lively idol he couldn't help himself. Shiyeon elbowed him, his Noona like to do that to get his attention.

He knew she pitied him, Daesung never gave him attention the way he did with Jong Kook or whatever guest came onto the show. Sighing he turned back to help his sister wash vegetables. Before he could blink he felt a pair of arms around his neck,

“Hyung, help me” HaeJin blinked but stood in the way of Jong Kook & Daesung. In his head he knew he would never have a chance with Daesung but if this was the only way he could have Daesung he wasn't gonna let it go anytime soon. “Daesung-ah, what did you do?” He pushed the younger man behind him, while smiling nervously at a muddy Jong Kook.

 

**_Daniel Henney_ **

“Halp me” his smile was bright and filled with Sunshine, god if I had two minutes alone with this kid, what I wouldn't want to do to his pretty face. “Okay” I say happy they don't notice the underlying huskiness in my voice. As we carry over the tub of rice. I smile as he holds his hand up for a high five, I pull him in for a hug. He's still smiling in awe, I turn around to face everyone else.

We continue on with our day, while I casually and subtly steal glimpses of the bright smiled idol. Night claims the day quickly, as we all get into our robes. I've just straightened out my hair, when Daesung has been picked to do his bow. One word came into my head. Cute. Hyori catches me staring, raising an eyebrow she turns to Daesung, and then looks back at me, with a smirk on her face and I reply with my signature devilish smirk.

 

**_Taecyeon Ok_ **

 

“When did Daesung-ssi, get so pretty?” The moment those words came out of my mouth, he immediately blushed, for a second I couldn't think of anything but kissing him. Thank god, he pushed me down and began to finish the scene off. I laughed louder than anybody else.

Not getting Daesung’s blush out of my head, I bit my lip. Contemplating whether or not asking for his number would be weird or not.

After the show, WooYoung pulled me aside, “Taec, don’t even think about it” Before I could ask how he knew what I was thinking about, Daesung came into view. “Great job guys, I think the ratings are gonna be high for this episode” he smiled his crescent eyed smile.

I could feel myself swoon at his words before he was dragged away by his manager, he waved good bye.

Woo Young just patted my back, “if it makes you feel better, Nichkhun was in your position before”.

“You mean he”, WooYoung nodded, “I guess not a lot of people can help it” I groan knowing that if it was between Nichkhun and I, I would have lost to Nichkhun.

 

**_RAIN_ **

He was sleeping peacefully, from the moment I saw him when I got out of the car to the moment I hugged him for second place. I was a bit sad, that this would probably be the first and last time Daesung would sleep next to me. He was absolutely stunning, he was cute awake but asleep he lost that innocent aegyo he put on.

What was left, was a young man who was stunning, anyone who said otherwise would have been considered a pabo, in Rain’s eyes.

Not hearing a word he gently ran his fingers over his large lips, pulling the blanket until it was covering Daesung, properly. Once again staring at the beautiful face he pressed a quick kiss to Dae’s forehead.

Cuddling the younger one tightly he fell asleep with a smile on his face not realising that YeiJin was awake behind him witnessing the entire exchange. Shaking her head she yawned quietly as she could sense Rain tense up and proceed to act casually.

 

**_U-Know Yunho_ **

One moment they were awkward, the next they were laughing about how much they were going to enjoy being ranked first and second place for their sleeping spaces. Yunho, didn’t know if it was his smile or his overall persona but he couldn’t help but laugh along with the young idol.

He sure wished that his company had selected Daesung, knowing full well they wouldn’t have, but if they had met the kid they would have picked him up straight away.

Their arms were linked together as they skipped all the way back towards the house with the basket of vegetables in Daesung’s arm. They hummed all the way home, absolutely happy, Daesung for taking Yunho with him as they had gotten their bribes prepared and Yunho, because being next to someone who was funny and charismatic.

 

“Daesung-ah! Their back” Hyori had yelled out towards the rest of the family members who surrounded them one by one and ridiculed them for how little they picked.

Daesung tried to defend the both of us, “There wasn’t that much to pick from Noona” he stated with a slight frown. I bit my lip as he turned on his aeygo charms, I got to give it to him he had the cute dongsaeng act down to a capital D.

As soon as everyone turned back to finish off their preparation for cooking, Daesung secretly gave me a thumbs up as he walked towards the kitchen to prep our bribes. I wanted to follow him, but Sooro hyung stopped me asking me to help Chun Hee finish washing up the vegetables.

I nodded, sighing to myself as I saw Daesung enter the kitchen with JaeSuk right behind him. Turning away I smiled at Chun Hee, he looked like he was glaring at me, but I couldn’t tell due to the fact he was focused on ensuring that the vegetables sparkled. “CHUN HEE-AH!!! ARE YOU USING SOAP???!!! AGAIN!” yelled Soo Ro Hyung.

 

_**Daesung loves BINGU TOP** _

Once filming had finished, Daesung was about to talk to JaeSuk hyung, when his phone went off. Frowning he picked up, “Hello?” he stated happily through the phone. “ _Dae? Filming done_?” replied the deep voice of his eldest hyung.

Daesung, couldn’t help but smile as he replied “Yes, we just said our goodbyes to the grandparents”. “ _How does you, me and Paris sound_?”

“H-hyung” he stuttered,

“ _We have three days off our schedule and we are gonna be flying to Japan anyway so, I thought Paris would be a good idea for our date_ ” “Hyung, YG I mean” “He actually helped me plan this, said he needed you to have a reward after beating JYP” Daesung chuckled, their president was full of surprises.

“ _And the guys will be taking the heat on the weekend, I even heard Ji got Taeyang to finish off a few songs for the album_ ” Daesung couldn't help but smile at the idea of having a week off for themselves. “Ok” he replied firmly smiling as he could hear his Bingu TOP dancing through the phone.

Laughing he hadn't realised Hyori had snuck up and stole the phone from his hand. “Eomma?” She teased winking at Daesung who was trying to grab for his phone but pulled back by Kim Jong Kook and Yeijin, who were both smirking at the flushed young man.

Before anyone else could speak, a reply was heard from the phone. Which led to Hyori gasping, “yah! Is that anyway to speak to Daesung’s Noona?!! I really should probably hang up and call RAIN back on the-” she paused and smiled, winking at the rest of the cast she silently put the phone call on speaker.

“ _Daesung is mine, and I am his, and even if you call Rain, and Daesung decides that I’m not the one for him, I’ll still love him because I may not be perfect but I will forever try my hardest to make sure he's happy a-and if that’s what he wants than I’ll make sure that he’s happy because he deserves it, he deserves it because he never asks for anything, and I want to be the one who makes him happy because_ ” he pauses slightly,

Daesung imagines his goofy smile on his face, Seunghyun continues “ _when he is happy, he smiles so wide that his eyes disappear from view and when he is sad he never tells anyone because he thinks it would be too much of a burden to let out his troubles, which I hate because he shouldn’t have to deal with any troubles and he’s much more than he thinks he is, wise, kind, warm, charming, sexy, there is not enough words to describe how Daesung-ah truly is_ ”

“Is that why you love him?”

“ _No_ ”

There was an awkward silence as the cast tensed but Daesung smiled already knowing the answer.

 

“ _My love for Kang Daesung, is not only limited to those reasons, but the many more reasons in the future, there are too many qualities that come when you meet Kang Daesung and even if he never loves me back Noona, I will never stop loving him_ ”

By the end of the speech, Hyori was in tears, so was half of the cast.

Daesung was the only one who was still silent and yet smiling.

“Yah! Who told you to make Noona cry, Seunghyn-ah~”

 

“ _Noona, am I on speaker_?” He asked breathlessly Hyori looked at Daesung, who walked over towards her.

“Did you really mean all those things, Hyung?”

Silence enveloped the air once more, until a quiet gulp could be heard over the phone.

“ _Yes_ ”, Daesung smiled, while Hyori wiped her eyes,

"Yah! Even Jong Kook oppa is crying”. Immediately the muscular Hyung turned around to avoid the embarrassment but Jaesuk had already started teasing him. “

 

"Yah, Jong Kook-ah, Why are you crying?”,

“I'm not there was just some dust in the air”

“Are you drunk?” Hyori asked mockingly.

“Yah! How am I supposed to get drunk when you poured all the magoli down the drain” “That wasn't my fault you scared me” In the midst of the arguments, Daesung was talking privately to TOP, smiling and giggling like a schoolgirl.

Jaesuk walked towards Daesung,

“Dongsaeng, go take a shower, I need to talk to TOP for a second” Dae nodded saying a quick goodbye, walked towards the shower. “Yah~ Daesung-ah actually take a shower this time okay?!” YeiJin teased.

Daesung waved a hand in reply, Jaesuk held the phone. “So Paris, huh?” “ _Hyung put me on speaker please_ ” JaeSuk obliged, “ _thank you for helping me"_  

 

“Seunghyun-ah! It wasn’t much of a hassle, we already knew who was in his heart” Jae suk replied

 

“Yeah, Maybe now we can stop hearing about what Bingu did next” Yejin spoke up jokingly “Or maybe you can keep the hickies to a minimum, he is lucky his hyungs here are big enough to block the cameras away from when he starts to change” Sooro stated huffily Laughter could be heard over the phone as the rest of the cast chuckled.

“ _Alright Hyung, I promise I’ll try to cut down on the kisses_ ” Hyori grabbed the phone this time,

“What do you mean ‘try’ you are going to cut down on the kissing, do you know how odd it looks, when one of the crew members notice the marks, ishi” this time everyone but Hyori laughed. “ _Okay Noona, I will, I have to go, tell Daesung he has to pack warm clothes since, it’s winter season in France_ ”

 

Hyori nodded, “Neh, Bye Seunghyun-ah!”

The cast crowded together once more, “Hey who’s going to be the groomsmen if they ever get married?” Jong Shin pointed out, confusedly.

“What groomsmen? Daesung-ah is going to have his noonas be his bridesmaids, obviously”. The rest of the men started to laugh, before Hyori and Yejin turned and glared at the rest of them, they then quieted down.

“If they get married, I’m expecting a thank you for the hard work” Jong kook says happily walking towards the house

“I’m expecting a reward like gold bars” Yejin stated seriously

“I want a car” Shiyeon pointed out

“I want a meat filled platter” Sooro smiled gleefully thinking about his meat platter.

As they all listed rewards they wanted from Seunghyun and Daesung at the wedding reception. The stars and moon shone brightly, against the pitch black sky, listening to their wishes and unknowingly winking at them, as a sign of contentment.

 

** 11 years later… **

The reception Daesung and Seunghyun had danced to their first song as husbands, as everyone else watched on. The entire cast of Family Outing had made it out to America, since Korea was still remaining unchanged about the ruling.

Hyori had started to dance with Jaesuk, as Yejin and Chunhee danced their familiar christmas jingle dance while the other three hyungs had hung back at the table with the Park siblings. Jiyong and Seungri were dancing a silly tango while CL had stolen a dance from Youngbae who had been dancing with Hyorin. She hadn’t minded as she was tending to TOP and Daesung’s children, twins, Hana & Sa Daeul.

Both as mischievous as their father and had their papa’s smile. Daesung couldn’t help but cry at the sight of his family gathered around him and his husband, “Aigoo, this is too much” he hid his face in his husband’s tuxedo as they swayed slowly to the music.

“Daesung-ah, it’s okay to cry, it’s our wedding day” he murmured softly into his husband’s ears.

“I know it is, Hyunnie, but I never thought we’d get here”. Seunghyun, pulled back to get Daesung to look him in the eyes,

“Well we’re here and I wouldn’t change a thing”.

Daesung smiled eyes watering once more as he pressed his lips against his husband’s passionately. Seunghyun smiled, as he hummed along to their song playing in the background, Daesung couldn’t help but softly sing in time.

_It’s very clear, our love is here to stay,_

_not for a year, but forever and a day,_

The rest of the Big Bang and Family Outing watched the two dance lovingly to their song. Both groups sighed, until JaeSuk spoke up, “I can’t believe it, but our hard work payed off” Seungri stared at the man with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you mean your hard work it was our work that pushed them together”Seungri stated. Hyori laughed at her dongsaeng,

“Seungri-ah if it wasn’t for us Daesung could have gotten married to Daniel Henney”.

Jiyong, started to chuckle, “No Daesung would have married Nichkhun had it not been for us, getting Seunghyun to say something”.

Both groups stared the other down, before any other words could be said the twins raced towards them, covered in, what seemed to be the wedding cake, but that wasn’t possible since the wedding cake was placed on a very high table.

 

Before anybody could say a word, Seunghyun was seen with a stern look on his face covered in cake, with Daesung trailing behind holding his laughter.

As both twins hid behind the tables.

 

“Have you guys seen my children by any chance?” both groups shook their heads unwilling to turn in the adorable kids.

Seunghyun heard two childish giggles as he turned to check on his husband. Who was holding both of the children who hid in their papa’s neck. Seunghyun couldn’t help but melt at the sight, he walked over to hear the two mumbling “ _Mianhe Appa, Mianhe_ ”.

 

Gesturing to Daesung who turned around so Seunghyun could look at his kids. They looked up unwillingly wanting to look away,

“Appa is not angry, okay? But now Papa can’t taste the cake” he looked at how tense Daesung had gotten.

Both of the twins widened their eyes, as they both tried to shove the pieces of the cake from their hands and suit into their Papa’s mouth.

Daesung couldn’t move at all as they smeared as much cake as they could onto his face. As soon as they were done they smiled their signature gummy smile at their Appa.

 

Daesung turned around his face had cake surrounding each inch of his face except for his eyes, that were glaring at Seunghyun, who was chuckling to himself as he reached his beautiful family.

The family of four were so immersed in themselves, everybody around them couldn’t help but smile. A light bell ringing sound could be heard, as Hyori raised her glass, “To Daesung and Seunghyun”, the rest of the guests raised their glasses as well.

As Seunghyun pulled Daesung and his children into his arms, Daesung couldn't help but smile at his husband as their twins started to eat the rest of the cake of their parents' suits.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if it was literally not worth your time, Kudos it, Comment, I got to go now.


End file.
